1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an apparatus for positioning a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply units are generally mounted in a bracket of an electronic device. However, the power supply units typically occupy a large amount of space in the bracket.